


1...2...3...

by DJLNZ



Series: The Story Jumpers [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Cutting, Demons, Depression, F/M, Gen, angels/demons - Freeform, angels/titans, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if titans weren't the only incredible beings that roamed the earth? What if there was another species that was made specifically to fight against the titans? That is the only explanation that Commander can think of that explains what she is. Commander is a retired Story Jumper who can't seem to give up her keys or her connection to the other Jumpers. She has lived in this world for many years, simply because she can't remember where she came from. What is she? Is she just another freak of nature? Or does she have a purpose? Is she the angel to these demons called titans? This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I leaned forward, letting myself almost lose balance before moving my legs, gravity pulling me forward as my pace quickened to a run. My feet flew silently over the ground, the wind snapping at my white cloak. The hood slid off my head, revealing my short, ebony hair which whispered in the wind. One golden orb peeked through white bandages that wrapped around my head, eyeing the edge that was growing ever closer. Closer, closer……. I lunged forward, placing the ball of my foot on the edge and rolling it forward, pushing off the side. I closed my eyes as the familiar peace filled me, the sounds of the world becoming a dull hum as a brief moment of weightlessness took my breath away. Then, gravity enveloped me, and I fell. Wind whistled past my ears, but I heard nothing. The sky pulled away from me, but I saw nothing. The chill seeped into my bones, but I felt nothing. Everything was peaceful. Suddenly, my senses came crashing back and I twisted, seeing the earth rapidly coming up to meet me. I positioned myself so my feet reached to the sky, salty tears escaping my squinted eyes as I remained focused on approaching earth.

_Three…._

_Two….._

_One._

 

My stomach clenched as I bolted upright for the third time that night. Sweat glistened on my forehead, my rapid heartbeat and gasping breathes summoning more salty drops. I leaned back again, closing my eyes and taking three deep breathes to calm my nerves. I glanced outside at the moon, using it to judge the time. It was the third hour out of all 24. My forehead crinkled in confusion. It had been five minutes since the last time I had woken up. Oh well. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, too awake to try to go back to sleep. My feet padded softly on the floor, my tanned skin almost glowing orange in the faint moonlight. I made my way to the bathroom, and lit the candle. Grunting, I looked away from the flame, then squinted at my reflection. Dark bags hung under my amber orbs, and my black hair stuck up, an obvious sign of a restless night. I groaned, then extinguished the candle, walking back to my room and getting dressed. The only sound was the rustling of fabric and the occasional clink of metal buckles. In a mere minute, I was walking out into the cool night, the slight breeze whispering through my hair. I leaned forward, letting myself almost lose balance before moving my legs, gravity pulling me forward as my pace quickened to a run. I could see the edge of the trees rapidly approaching, and I was almost free. So… close…..

“Commander!”

A sharp voice snapped me back to my senses and I came to a quick halt, turning. A raven haired man was running to keep up with me. He stopped a few feet away, his breath still even. His light eyes stared into mine, filled with questions.

“Commander, what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.”

“I…. Well you see, I…. Uh…” I frowned, just now realizing that I didn’t have a clue. “Well, I’m not sure.”

“We are going outside the walls tomorrow--”

“The wall!” I interrupted, the words clicking in my mind. “That’s what I’m doing. I’m going over the wall.”

His face dropped, eyes widening. When he spoke, his voice was stern with a tinge of worry.

“You can’t.”

“Why not. I am your superior, aren’t I? You don’t order me around.”

“Can’t you wait till tomorrow? You can’t go alone! You could get hurt!”

“You know me better than to assume that.”

“The only time I’ve ever seen you fight is when we are out as a TEAM. Not solo. Our TEAM has a better chance of survival out there then just you alone.”

“Are you saying that I can’t fend for myself?”

“What I’m saying, is that you have a higher chance of getting hurt going alone. We need you.” His eyes were pleading with me. “Please…. Just go back to bed.”

I opened my mouth to try and tell him about my dreams, but my tongue wouldn’t move. I couldn’t work my voice. I struggled for a few seconds as he watched on, waiting, till I gave up and nodded.

“Fine. I’ll go to bed.”

“Thank you.” He walked up and took my hand, his skin surprisingly warm despite his pale complexion and the cool night air. I allowed him to lead me back to my room, looking down the entire way. But as I saw his hand reach for the doorknob, I lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He blinked and looked over to me.

“Commander? C-Commander, you’re squeezing my wrist.”

I looked down. So I was. My grip around his wrist was tight, and growing tighter. His fingers were curling in and turning purple at the end. I shook my head and pried my hand off.

“My apologies. But please remember this: never go into my room. Never open the door, never try to figure out what is back there. Never, unless I die or am missing for over three days. Understand?” My eyes stared into his, digging deep into his soul. He swallowed and nodded, confusion and worry barely evident in his guarded eyes. I nodded. “Good. Have a good night.” With that, I slipped into my room, and locked the door.

 

 

A small strip of gold light shivered on the wall as I twisted the thin golden band that looped around my ring finger. I stared and the strip of light, mesmerized by it as my thoughts swirled in my head. Many people had asked if I was married, due to the ring. I remembered one particular conversation. A young boy with glimmering teal eyes and milk chocolate hair had brought it up, and I had smiled and answered.

_“Well hello there. It’s dangerous outside this late at night. Why aren’t you at home?”_

_“I saw you before, at the titan attack. I wanted to thank you for saving us, even though most people don’t like you guys.”_

_I laughed._

_“Because we are the Survey Corps?”_

_“Yeah. But I like you guys! The Military Police do nothing to help. Why don’t people like you guys?”_

_“Because the government has pretty much said that the Military Police are good, and the Survey Corps is bad. And people respect the government, so they think that they must be right.”_

_“Well that’s stupid.”_

_“I agree.”_

_“Hey what’s that?” He pointed at my ring. “Are you married?”_

_I laughed._

_“No, no. It’s a promise ring.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Well, most promise rings mean that one person is promising another that they will marry them. But this one means something else.”_

_“What does it mean?”_

_“Well, a very good friend of mine, who was also in the Corps, gave it to me, as a way to promise that he would always come back from missions alive. But one time, he got hurt. Really hurt. He had to be carried back by another member. He was in the hospital when I saw him. The last thing he said to me, was “_ I kept my promise.”. _Then he died.”_

_“That’s really sad!”_

_“I know. But now, I’m going to give it to someone as the same promise. However, I’m still trying to find someone to give it to.”_

_“Oh.” He fell silent, then looked back into my eyes, his face filled with determination. “I’m gonna join the Survey Corps!”_

_“Are you sure? It’s not fun. It’s full of death and pain. Can you handle that?” My voice trailed off at the end, seeing something in his eyes that wasn’t normal. And somehow, in that moment, I knew he could handle it._

_“Yeah! I’m gonna join the Survey Corps. I promise.” He looked deep into my eyes with those last two words, and I could see that he meant it. I smiled._

_“You’ve got guts kid, and that will get you far in the Corps. But don’t make reckless promises. Or you might break them.”_

_“It’s not reckless!”_

_“Alright, alright. Good luck kid. I hope I see the day when you join.” With that, I smiled and waved before taking off into the night._

Turns out, I HAD seen him join. I had watched as Eren Jaeger joined the Survey Corps, and I had never been more proud. By the time he had joined, I had become Commander, my subordinate being Erwin Smith. I smiled softly at these memories, still transfixed by the small golden light. A knock on my door startled me out of my reverie. I rushed over and cracked the door, so only my eye was visible. A familiar raven looked back.

“Commander, it’s time. You’re actually late.”

I jumped and grabbed my straps, buckling them on with unnatural speed. I spoke through gritted teeth.

“Why didn’t you come earlier?!”

He shrugged.

“You were up late last night. I thought you would want your sleep.”

I slammed the door behind me as I sped past him.

“So you get me LATE?!”

“Sorry.”

“Lance Corporal may I remind you that this is not some government meeting I can be five minutes late to.” I burst into the cafeteria where everyone was still eating and chatting. Oblivious to my presence, they continued eating until I cleared my throat. Then they all fell completely silent. My voice resonated through the room with ease, my tone leaving no room for argument or discussion.

“Get your gear on and meet in your teams at the stables. We’re going outside the walls. You all have two minutes to get ready. NOW!”

The cafeteria exploded in sound as I left, feet thudding and trays skidding. The raven stared at me.

“Don’t you think that two minutes is a little harsh?”

I didn’t even give him a glance when I responded.

“Not when I’m late. We still have a deadline. You should have gotten me three minutes sooner, because then they would have five minutes instead of two.”

He sighed, then headed off to the stables as I continued my walk to my office.

 

 

Thunder crashed overhead, creating the most cliche fighting scenario ever. I launched over a titan, the wires retracting back into my gear as I collided with a warm body, taking him to the ground as a large hand swung so close to my head that I felt the short hairs on the back of my head get brushed by the skin. We grunted as we rolled on the ground, and I positioned myself so I took the most damage. I rolled to my feet, dragging him with me behind a tree. The raven haired man glanced up at me, panting.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

I glanced out at the fight, surveying the problem. A female titan was running rampant, and we were having a lot of trouble fighting her, due to her ability to harden her skin. I bit my lip, and turned to the man.

“Plan Omega.”

His eyes widened and he pushed me hard against the tree, slamming his hands on the trunk on either side of my head.

“Lux, you can’t do that! There’s got to be another way! You’ll die!”

Something clicked with those last two words.

_You’ll die._

No. No I won’t. I slid the golden band off my finger and clenched it in my fist. I smiled at him, with a smile that held sorrow, regret, relief, and trust.

“I’ll come back alive. _I promise._ ”

He just watched in bewilderment as I slid the ring that had been on my finger for so long, onto his. _A promise ring. I had found the one person I would try my best to stay alive for._ I launched into the air, not giving him the chance to try and stop me, and pulled out three small items from my shirt.

_One for the feet._

There was a mild explosion at the feet of the female titan, knocking her off balance.

_One for the head._

There was a larger explosion on her forehead, and she roared.

_And last, one down the thro-_

**_BAM!_ **

_Black…._


	2. Chapter 2

I felt warm. And, rather strange. My skin felt slick. Then I realized I couldn’t breathe. My senses snapped back, and I oriented myself, swimming to the top of whatever I was in. When my head broke the surface, my gasp echoed around the dark red cavern I was in. Coughing, I surveyed my surroundings. My eyes widened in horror.

_No….. No I can’t be here! NO!_

I was in the stomach of a titan, swimming in blood, and surrounded by half-eaten comrades. Gagging, I covered my mouth to stop myself from throwing up.

_How much time has past? Do my friends think I’m dead? Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman! Oh no…._

A sense of determination flooded over me, bringing with it a strange sense of calm and giddiness. My muscles relaxed, and I felt overwhelmingly happy. But not the usual kind of happy.

_I’m going to burn these vile creatures to the ground. I will cut them till they cannot move, but I will not allow them to die. They will feel pain. They will pay for what they have done to us._

A malicious, twisted grin grew on my face, and I looked up towards where the throat was.

_You will all die._

_Black….._

 

 

My vision fazed in and out of focus, making it difficult to stay standing. I blinked and shook my head, but that only made my headache worse. Groaning, I leaned heavily against the side of the wall that lead to inside headquarters. I panted as thoughts raced through my mind.

_Wait, why am I here?_

_This is home._

_Oh that’s right. Home. Who is here?_

_Uh…… L-.... Leroy? No…. L-.... LEVI!_

I stumbled inside, my ragged appearance startling many people walking down the hallway. A vaguely familiar face appeared in front of me, concern filling the hazy image. A muffled voice found its way into my brain.

“Commander?! Commander are you alright? Come on. To the hospital.”

My senses faded in and out, but I fought against it, trying to remember something important.

_One…._

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Three what?_

_Three…_

_Three days._

I heard a groan as I forced my legs to support me. It took me a second to realize that I was the one who had groaned. The voice reached my ears again.

“Commander, commander please lay down!”

My sense of touch came back for a brief moment and I doubled over in pain. But in that moment I felt cold sheets under my back. My weary eyes managed to catch a clear glimpse of the face, and a name popped into my head right before I blacked out.

_Hange…._

 

 

Right after his shift, Levi raced back to the tower to watch out the window that overlooked the entrance. His sharp eyes scanned the ground for any sign of her. Nothing. He threw a glance at the moon.

_Almost midnight…… Three days. You promised._

He twisted the ring on his finger. The small gold band glistened in the pale moonlight. As the seconds slipped by, and midnight came and passed, tears began to spill onto the sill.

_Not you too….._

_Your room._

He looked out onto the wooded forest once more, before turning his back and quickly making his way downstairs. The hallways blurred together, not becoming clear till he saw the familiar door. Levi’s fingers came to rest on the cold knob, sending shivers up his arm. Slowly, he turned it and stepped in. His breath caught in his throat as the door swung shut behind him, the click of it locking behind him sounding heavy and final in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes snapped open as I sat upright, only to grasp my head in confusion. My right eye was covered in white, sterile bandages that wrapped around my head, tufts of hair sticking out from between the wraps. Shaking my head a bit, I slid off the cot, the tile cold under my bare feet. A plain, beige shirt and simple, brown pants adorned my bruised body. My mind spun, thoughts still scattered as I quickly made my way down the vaguely familiar halls. I grit my teeth against the words in my mind.

 

_ The voices….. _

 

_ So loud…. _

 

_ I can’t hear… _

 

_ Where was it? The room… What room? Where is it? Where…? _

 

Everything shifted into focus as a door came into view. My ragged breath hitched in my throat as I cautiously placed my unnaturally steady hand on the cool metal, pushing the heavy wood open.

 

_ Who are you? _

 

_ Why are you here? _

 

_ You’re not supposed to be here. _

 

The figure on the floor slowly turned around, steely eyes lost, confused, almost betrayed. My amber eyes bore into his, my shock turning to anger. This man had no right to be here.

 

_ Who are you? _

 

Something tugged at the back of my head, something familiar, but I pushed it aside. The man stumbled back, choked air escaping his constricted throat as recognition filled his face.

 

“C-Commander…” His voice was hoarse and low, as if he hadn’t used it in a long time. My face remained emotionless.

 

“Who are you.” My voice sounded foreign to me, as I were speaking another language. I shook off the feeling, focusing my thoughts back on the raven-haired man kneeling in front of me. The shadow of a noose shrouded in gentle moonlight swayed softly between us, the physical rope hanging behind him with a kind of serene aura.

 

"Commander...?" His face shifted to one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

_You're not supposed to be here._   


 

"You're not supposed to be here." I said, stepping forward and grabbing his collar. He grabbed my wrist as I lifted him into the air.

 

_ Get out. _

 

"Get out."

 

"B-but-"

 

"Get out."

 

I tossed him out the door, and he crumpled on the floor. I slammed the door before he could say anything. The rope caught my attention. Snarling, I yanked it down, the fibers digging into my palm. 


End file.
